qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Dorody
Jacob Dorody, also known as Claude, is a known member of the Reclaimers. He is one of the primary antagonists in QIA. Biography Early Life Jacob Dorody was born in the year 2229. In 2248 he was among those responsible for an event known as the Revolution, utilising time-travel technology to alter the past and allow the organisation known as Novus Ordo Seclorum, to seize control of England (and possibly, though unconfirmed, other parts of the world). ("Dorody") Berlin Dorody Jumped to Berlin with the intention of assassinating Adolf Hitler during his first speech as Chancellor on February 10th 1933. He was thwarted in his efforts by the London Field Team, but managed to escape thanks to the (separate) efforts of Ethan Taylor (acting under orders from Brent Hall) and a future version of Sarah Cunnington. ("Sarah", "Berlin", "Revelations") Spitalfields Dorody assisted William Wakefield in having his niece, Mary Bowman, committed to Bethlem Hospital. Following the fiasco there, he also later offered Philip Walker, the steward of Bethlem, a job, which turned out to be as lead scientist for the Blackgrace labs in the twenty-third century. ("Spitalfields", "Walker") In 1809, he went to Wakefield's tailor shop in Spitalfields, where the team was waiting for him. After a brief struggle, during which he made reference to the Sarah of the future and to someone called "Xuē", linked to her future, he was arrested and taken back to 2019. ("Bedlam") He was not given a trial, and was instead incarcerated immediately in the Void. ("Geneva") New Philadelphia Three weeks later, during the QIA's investigation into the murder of Ansar Jilani, Sarah discovered evidence suggesting that Dorody was his killer ("Jilani"). With the help of Warden Ben Scallon, the team went in to interrogate him. While Dorody denied killing Jilani, he did concede that he has killed a lot of people and may have just forgotten. (However, it was later revealed in "Revelations" that he was indeed innocent of this crime, having been set up by Ethan, once again under the orders of Brent Hall.) Dorody also informed them that he could help lead them to Cassius, a high-ranking Reclaimer who had apparently betrayed his organisation and was to be executed in a prison in the year 2263. Although this was completely unprecedented, the team underwent a Jump into the future, to the city of New Philadelphia, taking Dorody with them as a guide. However, not long into the mission, the team were ambushed and Dorody escaped his captivity, thanks once again to Ethan, acting again on Hall's orders. ("Dorody", "Revelations") Two weeks later, Dorody attempted to foil the Resistance attack on Blackgrace, but he was killed in the explosion caused by Carl Stone's suicide bomb ("Walker"). Shortly before his death, however, he had shot and killed Ian Wood with expert precision, leading Sarah, a couple of days later, to realise that he could not possibly have killed Jilani after all, as Jilani's execution had been sloppy, unlike Dorody's style. She would later learn that Jilani had in fact been murdered by Chris Darby. ("Misdirection", "Revelations") Death In July 2017, a future version of Tom Burt travelled to Idunu in Nigeria to see Cassius, where he offered photographic proof that he had killed Dorody as proof of his loyalties to the Reclaimer leader ("Dorody"). This appears to conflict with what happened in 2263, however, as Dorody was killed in the explosion that destroyed the Blackgrace labs. ("Walker") Appearances Season One As Claude: "Sarah" As Jacob Dorody: "Berlin" (credited as "Claude"), "Bedlam", "Dorody", "Spitalfields" (uncredited), "Resistance" (uncredited, flashbacks only), "Walker", "Revelations" (uncredited, flashbacks only) Trivia Jacob Dorody is portrayed by Jarrad Dix in photographic performances.Category:Characters